awakening
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: inbader spakle gets a new assignmen an meats 2 new bois...
1. Chapter 1

helo three. ma naim is sparkl. i am an ikren. i hav bootiful bloo eys an a littel blak bow in mah atenna. i am an ivader for teh ikran empir. on day , i was wacken arone on shreken wen sudnly teh talles calld m e!

i wen to teh tallest palse. "spark gud inbader" red sed. "ikr" i sed. "so we wan to assine u to a noo plant,. it calld erf" purpel sed. "ok" i sed. tey gabe me a noo litle robut! i namd it darknes.

"it wil taek six mont to get ter" popple sed "but wen u get thar u hav to inbade teh intere planes" rad sed.

"ok" i sed doen a irwin saloot. ten i ran to mah spasehip!

* * *

6 munth later...

* * *

"we heer" i sed. it was a bloo plant wih green shit on it. "tis planit wil be gud for or emporn" i sed to drake. "ya" she sed. we landid in a smal nayborhud. i bilt a hose supr fast! ten it was tiem to put on or disgises. i put darknes in a kawai litel cat soot! ten it was tim for me disgust.

i now had pail wite skin. my hole bloo eys wer now a bootiful oshen bloo. i had long balk hair wit pink streek. my eys wer a bootifle ochen bloo. i was waren a mcr swettre...watevar tat stud for...an a shot rippd shit. i had hi botes an my eys wer botful oshen bloe.

"wat does mcr meen" i asdk loked at me shit. "it my kemicle romaine" drake sed. ten she plaid som mcr from her speekr! i was hukd! "wow ter god...maybi i can brine tem bak to riker" i sed happly. but ten it ws tiem for me to go to bed bc i had a big dai of plannen an getten t see teh plantie.

i got int mah sof bed. i lokd ot teh winnow on my bedrom. ther was a hose nex dor! a gren boy wit spiky hare was loken at me...ten he hid teh crouton. "huh hoo is dat" i wodnred. i lookd ot teh othr windo. a boy wit spiffy hare an glasses was loken at meh! he closd teh cruten vary fast! but the bois wer blushen...

"mayby i wil meat them tomrowo" i sed...


	2. Chapter 2

teh nex day i wen to a plase czall skool.

"we hab a noo studden. her nab is spankle"

i lokd at evryon wit me ocen blow eys thro my long blak hare. "konichiwa...ma naem si cankle. i am a regulr hoomen gurl. i liek mcr an i hav a cat name dreck" i sed. i sat in a dess in teh middel of teh rom. "ok we r doen groop projecks. i wil put u in groops of tree" teh teechr sed. se calld otu my name an zib an dim!

i lookd up to sea teh too boys from befor. tey wer both blushen. i blushd to as i stard at tem wit my ojean bleu eys. "ohai...mah nabe is spank" i sed blsuhen bootfly. teh boi wih grean skin smild. "im zim" he sed. ten teh boi wit glasses winkd at me. "im bib" i blusdh vary hard! teh boyz wer so hot!

or poject was abot teh erf. "dis si boren" fig sed, "i want to do a diffrnt pants but we got stuk wit tis suped planer"

"hey erg is intresten" i sed. he blsuhd. zim speekd. "ya...i nead to no alot abot teh erth...for reeserch" he sed. dib got mad. "ur a fucken alian. don lie to mee" he yodeled. i tot he was yelen at meh! but i relazied he was tocken to zib! they sarted punchen eech udder! "guis stop" i sesd! tey stopdp an i pulld tem apart. tey blushd wen i tuchd tem.

"u gusy can com to my hose tonite...we can dinish teh projeck usen my compoter" ised . teh bosi sed ok. soon schlong was ovar. i wen hom. "hai" fartness sed as i wockd into teh hose. "kwik darn! we ned to maek te hose look hyoomen. too bois are comen ovar"

drapenes got teh hose looken snazzeh an i wen to go get fansy. i put on my best close. i had a gc swettr tat wen of ma sholders an cute rippd leggens under jeen shorts. i put on som nyan cat sox an did mah hair. jus den...te dorebel rane!


	3. Chapter 3

it waz sim an fib! "hai bosy" i sed huggen tem. tey blushd an got bonnets.

i maed som tee an rawmin. we al snackd an workd on or projeck. i go up to get som toppens for teh romen wen sundly darkens shoed up! "zinm is a riken" she meowd. "omg no wai"i gassd! i ran intot eh lifing rom!

"zim" i sed he blusdh! "wat" he sed bluxhen. "ur a IRKEN" i sed happly.

"wtf hwo do u no" he sed. "my robut tole me...wate...ur a turkey,,,,,tat miens ur tryna tank ovr teh plant!" i reelizd. we bot got out of or dinguses. "r u tryin to tale ovr teh plant" he sed. "ya teh yellows sen me heer to tak obr tehn plebian for teh empire" i sed. we bot gassd! we had to tel teh tollest! we calld tem on zims spase fone tingy. "hoo dis" frad sed. "it shanker an RIM" we yeld!

purpl was in the backgron playen vidya gaims. "o baby a tripel" he yelld.

red tocked to me an flim. "o dim we tot u dyed" he sed. "wtf im nut ded" jim sed. "o ok. but anywy sprinkl is eher bc se is a bettar invade"

aim got vary angery! he sht of teh fone. "fuk da toilets" he sed. we wn bak into teh life rom. div was finsihen or poject. "al don" he sed. "o tank u dik" i sed giben him a kis on his check. he bushd! "ok bai" i sed. the bois lef.

lastr tat ntie...i wonderd about sim...


	4. Chapter 4

GIV ME REVEWS! ILL DYE WITOUT TEM

* * *

ok anywy i was woken arone teh skoal. al teh kids wer sitten arone bean prepay. i ran to fine dil!

"sprinkler" dildo yield wen he saw me. we huged! "i misd u" we bot sed. ten...izm shewed up! "ohai" we s ed puleln awy. zim wisperd to me... "i tockd to teh tolled. we cna take teh pants togethr" he wisped. i lokd at him wit ma shun bloo eys. "ok" i sed

wew en to class.

"ok furs to presen are dig an zig an sousa" teh teech sed. we al wren up to teh fron of the clas. "we did our porjeck on erth.

"erg is a roun plant. it is teh secon planey from teh sun. egg has lost of wart" zing sed.

"ear is on of many pollinates wit lief on it" fin sed.

"an erh beilngs to...TEH IRON IMPIRE!111111111111111111111111111111111" I YELD!

i puld out mah kawai irkan backpak an it got spidr legs! me n dim ripped off our dicks! dib gasd! "ZIM...SPARKED...YUO RLY AR ALIAS!" he yeld! "YAS YAS" i shottd! ten me an ail inbaded teh berth liek snake inbade teh telebooby vagine! firs i had to do soemtin tho. i throo all teh perspire into teh sun as an offaring to my tallies. tey got ded. "yay" teh talles sed stuffen ter fases wit dontus.

"wate" i sed sundly. dib an zine loked at me. "i don wana invabe erth...for teh urkel...i hav anothr plan"


	5. Chapter 5

"wate wat" zim sed. "yus i wna to maek this a GOFF PALASE" i annoncd! "lulz" gir sed! i reechd into ma bvb purs an pulld ot a blak bal of lite! it wen up into teh ski. "wo it gofficle" gas sed. evryon wachd in horrer as teh sky turd dark balk! "wtf" teh tales sed.

"hoe can i fix dis..."dik sed as he wachd teh worl go goff! jus den he rembrd he had tak shit! he runnd to get it!

"u can do tis" zik sed as teh worl wen goffic. "ya y not" i sed. "becos ur a NADER. u hav to taik obr plants for teh irwin empro" he asspland. "but i wan a gof planit" i sed. "but u gota do it for teh tallies" he sed. "ok" i sed.

"ma tally... i ofart u tis GOFF planit" i sed! "wo" teh talls sed. "u hav capturd a vary usefl pant. god job. u r now teh bes invader"

"wate wat do tat meen" i assd.

"u ar nao...a TOLLST!"


	6. Chapter 6

it was my cronatien party. i was geten funky wit teh othr talles. slow don. grab teh wal. me an red an purp poppd or bootys! we wer waren hot pans an crop tops. zim was in teh cornar looken angery. i shok my ass at him but he din smil so i cam ovr. "wat wron bvae" i sed as i dropd tat thun thumb. "ur a tallis nao" he sed sadl. "ye ikr" i sed. "but tat meens we can be togethr" he sed.

"wat do u meen" i ssd. "u r a quean. im a smol invade. we cant be togetdr" he sed. "o"i sed. jsu den i got a idee! "hay slim" i sed "ya" he sed "sins im a loli nao i can chanj teh rools" i sed "ok" he sed i ran ovr to teh othr talls. fred an pussy wer fucken braken it done to uptone fuck. "hay gusy" i sed "ohai" tey sed dansen hard "can ibaders be wit talles" i sed "ok" tey sed so it was don

i runnd bak to flick! "zim" is ed "we can be topgtehr" i sed. zim did a cuit smiel! ten...we ksssd!

* * *

6 monks latr...

* * *

me an shit wer marryd. he was stil an ibader becos hes shit at captreng planits. i was eeten donits wit teh otr talles wen sudnly..."we hav a messaje for toilet sparkle" one irken annonced. "ok wat is it" frog sed. ten anothr enrique shod up on teh screan!

"mah name is taik" se sed"= "i am here to KILL TWILITE SPARKEL" se sed!

me an teh tlalest gaped!


	7. Chapter 7

"tok" i yeld! se floo her ship nex to teh telly ship! ten se appeed abored teh tollist shit!

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" rat an poopy yeldl! tey ran for covar! taj tok out a gun! "o no..." i yelld...i sarted to sign in despare...

I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you.

I pulled away to face the pain.  
I close my eyes and drift away.  
Over the fear that I will never find  
A way to heal my soul.  
And I will wander 'til the end of time  
Torn away from you.

My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold  
(Over my heart).

"stop sinnin" tik sed...but jsu den ter was a magick floteng sone! it was ZIMB! "zip" i yeld happly. we hugd! "tuck...y r u heer" vin sassd as he holded me. i was hold. tail ponted her gun at me. "becos se stole u from meh zim...i hav to gat u beck..." se sed. zing laffed a sexy laff. "turk u basic bich, ur to peepee for meh. i onlry dat goffs. ur such a ghey perp" he sed.

tape gotr vary jellosy. se tok ot her gun an SHOTTED AT ME!1 but...ZUM COVERD ME WIT HIS BOOTY! "ZIXM" i yeldl as mah luv fell to teh flore! yak did an eval laff. ten he was takkld by irek securty gards. "kill" read an primple sed. but...wat abot sim..?


	8. Chapter 8

zig was taken to a hospitle. "o zix, my zin" i cryd in hoplesnes an depsair. he was on on of tose roly bed tings. som irkan nurse guys were rollen him into a surgry rom. teh talles cumfartd me. "spank it wil be ok" poontang sed. "no it won" i sed yellen! "zen cud die...tis is teh wors ting evar"

horse and hores wen by as teh surgry happend. ten a nurs cam ot. "i am sore,. zij did nut maek it...his funnel wil be at tomorow"

i burste into teers! "ZXIM...MAH ZING" i criyd! teh talles hugged me to try an make me feal betar...but i dint work. i ran ot of teh oppal!

* * *

teh nex day

* * *

it was zimd fungal. i was cryen vary har. mah husbano was ded. teh talles wer waren al balk so u cunt tel tem aport unles tey tockd. "make a speach" gir sed. "ok" i sed as i wn up to teh staje ting. i was waren a sexeh litle blak dres with stileto botes. (u mite tink im a slut but im achully not im jus fashnible.)

"speach spech" everyon yeld. i lokd ot at evryon.

"zim was da bes husban evar...he was sexeh an he cud giv it to me hard wit his slick irken dong...an ten he wod lik ma pusseh...but nao tat won happen agan becos hes ded. i lov him" i sed. i had maid teh best speach in teh hole funrel. everyon stod up to applod.

aftr mah standen ovary, i plased a smal kis on zims grabe. "i lov yu fin" i sed.

jus den...a goffick blak lite shone from teh coffin...


	9. Chapter 9

we al wahced as zim rose up from teh grab. "HE A ZOMBY" purpel yeld! he an red screemd an jumpd onto eech othr! "clam done u homos...i am fin" zim sed. i ran to hug him. mah skirt floo up given evaryon a vyoo of mah sexeh asshol. i huggd shim! "zim ur ok" i sed. "ya he sed

"o zim dis is so god, now we can go hom an fuk" i sed grabben his dic. jus ten sin lokd at me. "we wil son...but firs i must speek to teh othr tallsit..."

he wockd ovr to rag an pump. tey wer loken scard an worryd. "mah tallsi...u guiz wer always meen to me...but nao i wont to be a talon"

"o ok" tey sed.

an dat is how zim becom a tallest.

* * *

17 yers later...

* * *

"o rim i hav god news" i sed runnen into teh talles rom. "wat" he sed. i shoped him a preggegg test. "zim i am preggy" i sed happly. "omg" ref an punky sed, "ya" is ed

"wat wil ee do" dim assd. "i wil be haven teh babby in like a foo months. we need a naim" i sesd

"how abot zirk" milf sed. "oh zink its prefect" is ed. we kissd agen

* * *

fyoo monts later

* * *

it was tiam for da babe to cum. so teh baby sarted cumin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS" i yeldl as teh baby cummed! wing was ter wit me. "poosh" he yeld! i did as he sed an ten ter was a smol cry.

"o it is zrik" i sed holden teh babby. 'he is perfeck"

"a...jus leik u"

te end


End file.
